Beneath the Silver Branches
by Demons of the arch angel
Summary: [Tie-in to MIAB] In which the origins of Yggdrasil, the Seventeen Elders and the bit-beasts are revealed.Happy Birthday, Rapid P. Saiko! - Anime


**Rating: T**

 **Warnings: OOCness, OCs, grammatical errors(?), dash of angst, hints of yaoi**

 **Disclaimer: Whims of Anime does not own Beyblade. Beyblade belong to its respectful owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Beta: None**

 **Dedication: To Rapid P. Saiko, who's birthday is today.**

 **Anime: The story of Yggdrasil, the Elders and holy beasts from MIAB is finally revealed. Long overdue, I know, but this is the story that Night told Max. So, here ya go!**

 ** _~~~BTSB~~~_**

 **Beneath the Silver Branches**

Everything has a beginning and even those people who were called the "first" beings came from somewhere. Humans, holy beasts, animals, galaxies, cosmos, planets and dimensions were all formed thanks to the Seventeen Elders, the "first" beings that had been created in the time-space realm.

However, even the Seventeen Elders had a beginning. And their beginning came to being thanks to the World Tree known as Yggdrasil.

Yggdrasil was a small seed that was formed from nothingness, created out of nothingness. No one truly knew its beginnings and never bothered to find out. The magical seed born out of the nothingness began to grow, its roots and branches extending towards nothingness.

Soon, however, the health of the World Tree began to decline. With no one to help care for it, it began to wither away and die. Using its magical core, the silver tree began to shape another being. A being that could help take care of it so it would not die. And that was the day that the First Elder came to being.

A sexless being with no true physical features, the First Elder was formed with a body that could take care of Yggdrasil. For centuries, that is all that First did, until Yggdrasil was so big, it almost filled the empty void.

As it observed its helper, Yggdrasil thought that First was terribly lonely, resting on its roots whenever its task was finished. Not wanting them to be the only beings in the void, Yggdrasil created a Second and Third from its magical core, shaping them to look similar to the First.

The Three Elders began to interact under the roots of Yggdrasil and formed their own language. They cared for Yggdrasil for many centuries until they were bored of the Void and wished to fill it. Yggdrasil granted them this request and gave them two more Elders that were named Fourth and Fifth.

Combing their powers, the Five Elders created a small galaxy and began to tend to it and several stars that were not a part of the galaxy. After a while, however, Yggdrasil noticed that they had fallen into a monotonous routine and decided to create two more Elders that would help revive their care of the galaxy and the stars. Sixth and Seventh, as they were called, helped the previous Five Elder create a second and third galaxy, forming comets and meteors to make space seem more lively.

Impressed with the progress, Yggdrasil awarded them by creating the Eighth and Ninth Elders.

The Nine Elders, by now, had successfully created a universe. Unsure of what to do next, even when consulting the First Elder, the Nine asked Yggdrasil for guidance. To answer their pleas, the Tenth and Eleventh Elder were created and instructed them to create a home for themselves, as they had been sleeping for so long in Yggdrasil's roots.

They began to form their small world that only consisted of a plain rock surface that contained eleven seats where they would rest when not creating the universe or tending to Yggdrasil.

Centuries later, Yggdrasil formed the Twelfth, Thirteenth and Fourteenth Elders, that informed the Eleven Elders that they needed to create life in their small home. With that being said, the creation of water and plants happened. With the water helping Yggdrasil live and become more healthy, it awarded the Elders by creating Fifteenth and Sixteenth, its final Elders.

The Sixteen Elders, by now, had created a small world for themselves and the once empty void was now filled with galaxies that contained meteors, planets, comets and other celestial beings. They had formed dimensions and had developed the concept of time. They had even given themselves physical attributes that separated one Elder from the other. The Elders had created a place they believed to be perfectly.

But, how can you tell what perfect balance is when there is no chaos?

Seeing this dilemma, Yggdrasil called forth its loyal Sixteen Elders and informed them of its thoughts. Asking First Elder for help in reaching its magical core, Yggdrasil created a new Elder that was known by all as the Seventeenth Elder.

The Seventeenth Elder informed the rest of the Elders that they needed to create a new being that could generate chaos in order for them to truly have a perfect balance. She pleaded with the First Elder to create such a being with her, with the rest of the Elders giving the new creation a gift.

For almost a year, Seventeen and First toiled away in creating this new being and, just when First was about to give up on this "new being", Chaos was born.

Once having a shapeless form, the Elders decided to give it a form that would match their own, so it would not feel different from them. It was shaped in the same manner as Fifteen and a couple of other Elders that they had called "male".

And so began the creation of the holy beasts.

 _ **~~~BTSB~~~**_

"That is what we call a star," Seventeen told the small being known as Chaos, pointing at a shining ball of gas, "It is an energy and a life source, you see." Chaos looked up, staring at it but not saying a word.

"It refuses to talk." Fifteenth muttered, standing next to Seventeen.

"It seems that gift has yet to kick in." Third replied before crouching down and grabbing Chaos's hand, "Chaos's body is so odd. He might have the appearance of an Elder but he feels different. Perhaps it's because he was created by using First's and Seventeen's magical core instead of Yggdrasil's."

At the mention of the ancient tree, Chaos turned to look at it, opening his mouth as if he was going to say something before turning quiet. He tugged Seventeen's hand before pointing at it.

"You want to go meet Yggdrasil?" She asked before Chaos made a small nodding notion with his head. She nodded as well before reaching to grab his small hand, "Alright, then, let's go-."

At that moment, however, a small burst of energy manifested itself around Chaos and pushed Seventeen back with such a force that she was sent flying, yelling before she landed on the ground. Fifteen ran to her aid while Third turned to look at Chaos in shock, "What just happened?"

"I don't know." Seventeen replied, holding her right arm that had turned dark and limp from the attack, "He's never done this before. Why now?"

Chaos stared at Seventeen with a look that seemed – what was that word again, Seventeen wondered – mournful before staring at his small hands with terror. Water came out from his eyes, shocking the Elders.

"What's he doing?" Fifteenth asked, staring in awe while the small drops of water rolled down Chaos's face without control. Fifteen touched his own face, "Third, what is he doing?"

"Crying." Seventeen answered softly, not knowing why she knew that with certainty, "Chaos is crying."

 _ **~~~BTSB~~~**_

After the unstable display of his powers, Chaos was sealed away by the Elders in a black tower that rested in the roots of Yggdrasil where hardly anyone could see him. Some of the Elders attempted to test his powers by hurting his body to see if he would show that burst of power once more. It did not work, however, resulting in the suffering of the young holy beast.

Despite the warnings of the other Elders, Seventeen continued to see Chaos. She told him about their past and of his great powers. She told him about the wonders they had created and taught Chaos their customs, beliefs and language.

Before long, the young beast acted just like any other Elder. First Elder was about to give him another chance to be close to them once more when his unstable power manifested itself and gravelly injured Third Elder. After that, Chaos was no longer given another chance and Seventeen and the other Elders were forbidden to ever see him again, filling him with the same loneliness First Elder had felt the first centuries since her creation.

 _ **~~~BTSB~~~**_

"Yggdrasil?" Chaos asked, leaning on the barred windowsill and staring at the beautiful and powerful tree that had allowed him to live. He closed his eyes, "Seventeen Elder said that you listen to all of our pleas. You try your best to fulfill them."

Silence ruled over the solitary tower. Chaos grabbed one of the bars with his hand and, with the other hand, he tried to squeeze it between the bars. He tried to reach out to Yggdrasil, "I do not ask for much, Yggdrasil. I am not selfish. I just want company. I am terribly lonely, you see.

"Without Seventeen or Third or any Elder to keep me company, I think I will wallow in loneliness," He stated, his voice wavering despite himself, "So, please, Yggdrasil. Please do not leave me here alone. I hate being alone. Please help me. I am scared of being alone. Help me. . ."

 _ **~~~BTSB~~~**_

About two centuries after the creation of Chaos, Second and Sixteenth decided to create a second beast similar to Chaos. They worked hard in doing so and were excited to see that they were taking less time shaping their beast than First and Seventeen. After a while, they successfully created the shapeless being they called Nyxus and they were proud of their beast.

Trouble began when they decided to try to give Nyxus a physical body.

Nyxus began to reject their attempts of trying to give it a physical body, lashing out when they came too close. First Elder heard of what had happened and rushed to the scene. Before Nyxus could do more damage, First Elder split the being and created two beasts.

The first one that had manifested was aggressive and violent, snarling at them when they tried to get close to the second beast. The second beast, on the other hand, was passive and calm, staring at them with curious eyes.

The violent part of Nyxus was named Erebus and he was in charge of the violent type of darkness and shadows. The gentle part of Nyxus was named Night and he was in charge of the gentle darkness.

Unlike Chaos, these two had their power under control and could speak properly as soon as they were formed.

However, they were far different than Chaos was.

 _ **~~~BTSB~~~**_

"Look at that, Night." Erebus whispered and his twin turned to see a gash on the palm of his hand. He watched the red substance with something akin to morbid fascination. He smirked, looking wicked, "If we cut the Elders, what color would their blood be?"

" _Erebus, you are hurt."_ Night chastised, standing up and healing the gash. He frowned, _"We must not question such things, Erebus. It is blasphemous, do you not think so?"_

"Perhaps," Erebus said, ruffling his dark wings, "It is just a question I want answered. Do not worry, Night. I will not launch an attack on our creators." He smiled, "Do you believe Third will answer my question?"

 _"About?"_

"What color the blood of an Elder is?"

 _ **~~~BTSB~~~**_

After the disaster that was Nyxus, the creations of the holy beasts were heavily monitored by the First Elder. When Third, Fourth, Fifth and Ninth created the four "Guardians of the Night Sky", all the Elders were calm.

Holy beast after holy beast was created, each one unique and loved by the Elders. When First questioned Yggdrasil if this was enough to balance out the world they had created, she heard that their task had been completed.

Everything was at peace for a while.

Until the day that Seiryu, Suzaku, Genbu and Byakko began to have an inner battle.

It was not known what had caused the beasts to behave in this manner. They convulsed and yelled, unsure of what was happening to them. Third was the first to see that, like Nyxus, the beasts were having a battle between their dark and light halves.

For a total of twenty days, Third, Fourth, Fifth and Ninth worked nonstop to separate the four beasts from their dark halves and they succeeded. Now, there existed eight beasts instead of four and they were soon known as Hikari-Seiryu, Hikari-Suzaku, Hikari-Genbu, Hikari-Byakko, Yami-Seiryu, Yami-Suzaku, Yami-Genbu and Yami-Byakko.

Unlike Erebus, the dark halves were kind and loved the world they had been created into. They were soon loved by all of their brothers and sisters and everything was right once more.

Then Yggdrasil decided to fulfill Chaos's promise.

 _ **~~~BTSB~~~**_

Night sang softly as he walked through the gigantic roots of Yggdrasil. He was trying to get away from Erebus, who had treated him quite cruelly. Night sat down on one of the roots and looked up at the stars, _"Yggdrasil, I feel melancholic. Can you help me regain my joy?"_

Night could've sworn that he had heard the tree hum before it stopped. When it was quiet once more, Night could hear someone singing a lullaby that Night recognized. Seventeen's Lullaby was one he couldn't forget, after all.

He stood up and began to follow the source, appreciating the soft voice and gentle tone. He stopped walking when he came across a black tower that had no doorway. He frowned, looking at it from every angle but unable to see an entrance. He finally looked up and saw a window. He materialized his wings and jumped, taking flight.

The song continued, growing louder as Night came closer to the tower. He stopped in front of the window and was suddenly quiet when he saw the one who had been singing Seventeen's Lullaby.

The singer had long black hair like Night and was wearing black robes instead of white ones like his. His skin was paler than Night's and he looked thinner. Night could not see his eyes as they were closed, so engrossed was he in his song.

" _I like your song."_ Night whispered to the singer. This caused his eyes to snap open, revealing red eyes that were as brilliant as Hikari-Suzaku's eyes. He squeaked before falling back, staring at Night with shock.

"How did you find me?" He whispered, getting up and getting closer to the barred window. Night shivered when he felt the raw power behind those whispered words. Whoever this wonderful boy was, he was very powerful.

" _I followed your voice."_ Night responded while the other studied his wings, staring at them as if he had never seen wings before. Night rested himself on the windowsill before outstretching his hand, fitting it through the bars. This made the other take a step back, as if wary of his intentions.

Night smiled gently and he saw the other relax, _"I am Night, of the gentle darkness. What is your name, if I am so bold in asking?"_

The other approached him, touching Night's hand as if he was delicate flower that could be destroyed if handled incorrectly. He smiled and Night decided that he liked seeing that smile in that lonely boy's face.

"My name is Chaos, the being of chaotic destruction."

 _ **~~~BTSB~~~**_

Night and Chaos, against the wishes of the Elders, began a friendship. Night visited the lonely beast in his tower, showing him the wonders of the outside world. He told him of the universe and the beauty that rested in everything. As Night praised the outside more and more, Chaos – who had never wished to leave his tower – wished desperately to see those sights with his own eyes.

In the yearly visit First paid him, Chaos pleaded to be let out of his tower, saying that his powers were stable. He begged for the chance to see the outside world that Night loved, saying he'd do anything for a chance to be free. Alas, First rejected his offer and sealed the window so Chaos couldn't even see outside anymore.

That did not impede Night from visiting, however.

 _ **~~~BTSB~~~**_

" _So she will not let you go?"_ Night asked, leaning on the sealed window while he heard light sobs from the other side. He placed his hand on the sealed window and he could feel Chaos do the same from the other side of the window.

"I will never be in her good graces." Chaos replied, falling to his knees, "And she told me to not bring this up to Seventeen or I would never see the stars again." He looked up at his ceiling where he had painted the night sky, along with some of Yggdrasil's branches. He sighed, "I want to see outside without the bars obscuring my view. I want to feel the grass and smell the fragrance of flowers. I want to see the stars with you, Night."

Night looked up at the stars before turning his gaze to Yggdrasil, _"You will, Chaos. If Yggdrasil has heard your plea, then your wish will come true."_

 _ **~~~BTSB~~~**_

Night and Chaos's friendship deepened as centuries passed. Even when Night helped create life on a small planet named Earth, he continued to visit Chaos. Eventually, Night's feelings of friendship deepened while Chaos questioned the new feelings. However, neither acted upon this development and continued being friends.

On one of Night's visit, however, First and Third appeared inside the tower at that moment. Both Elders were surprised at this and First immediately ordered Night away while Third pleaded her to not punish Night or Chaos. First decided to not severely punish the two beasts after Third had asked her not to do so. Instead, she forbid Night from seeing Chaos again, much to the distress of Chaos.

Night, knowing that the loneliness would hurt Chaos, went up to the Seventeen Elders. He requested that Chaos be allowed to leave his prison, as he trusted that he wouldn't hurt anyone. First decided to ask the other Elders what was their stance on the matter. Seventeen and Third led the Elders that wished for Chaos's freedom while Fifteen led the Elders that wished for his imprisonment.

After a heavy debate, Chaos was finally allowed to go free.

 _ **~~~BTSB~~~**_

"This is water?" Chaos asked, his feet buried deep in the small river. Night was standing next to him, holding his hand as Chaos swayed as the river moved. Chaos laughed and glanced at Night, who smiled at him.

" _Do you like being outside?"_

Chaos nodded, looking up to see a meteor streak through the sky. He smiled at Night before squeezing his hand, "Yes. I am very happy to be outside. The air seems fresher out here than over there."

Night tugged Chaos, _"Come with me, then. Let me introduce you to the others."_ Night began to run, Chaos hurrying after him to meet the people he had been forbidden to see once.

 _ **~~~BTSB~~~**_

" _That is the beginning of our tale,"_ Night said, glancing at Max with his serene white eyes. The two were inside of Night's prison, in one of the several dimensions that the Elders had created.

Max threw himself backwards so he was laying down, "You just destroyed almost every known religion known to man, Night." He closed his eyes and the two fell into a comfortable silence until Max spoke again, "So everything began thanks to a tree?"

Night chuckled, _"Not just any tree, Max. Yggdrasil, the World Tree, is an ancient being that, even now, the Elders protect. If it were to die, the dimensions and universes would fall. Millions of lives would suffer, not to mention that its life is linked with the Elders. Should Yggdrasil die, the Elders would follow."_

"That explains a lot of things." Max muttered before opening his eyes, "Now that I know where the Forsaken Fallen and the rest of the holy beasts came from, will you tell me what caused the Forsaken Fallen to be so kill-crazy."

Night smiled at Max's phrasing and, for a moment, he was reminded of how he had to teach the freed Chaos everything of the world he had been deprived of. He held a hand over his chest and nodded, _"Then it is time for that tale to begin."_

 ** _~~~BTSB~~~_**

 **Anime: Done! Oh. For reference, Seventeenth's Lullaby is Lilium (opening of Elden Lied). Now, Whims of Anime is signing off!**


End file.
